


Single Point of Departure

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's strange how you can change one or two things - like, for example, a working light in a cupboard under the stairs, in a house in Little Whinging, Surrey - and you get a drastically different end result.





	1. The Library

When Harry Potter was three years old, he taught himself to read from a cookbook that he 'borrowed' from Aunt Petunia. He taught himself to write with his finger and dust from his cupboard, and often read his cookbook to fall asleep. By the time Harry was 6, he had devoured every book in the junior section of his school's library. When Harry turned 8, he had read every single book in the school library, including the index, and the report card he got that year gave him glowing remarks - not that anyone cared. One time, when Harry visited Mrs. Figg, aside from being swarmed from a mass of cute & cuddly cats, he managed a 300 page book in two hours. The next time Harry came over, she had baked him a cake with an eagle on it as frosting. Harry was shocked at this kind offering, and thanked her precisely 13 times.

 

* * *

 

 

On the 28th of July, 1991, Harry received a letter. It was written in parchment, Harry noted, and had a red seal embossed on the back. Harry quickly shoved it into his back pocket, knowing that if Uncle Vernon were to see it, it would be confiscated immediately. He decided to open it at Mrs. Figg's house, as he was being sent there while Dudley and Peirs were off to buy their Smeltings clothes. _Thank God,_ Harry thought, as he took the short trip to Wisteria Walk. Arabella, as Harry was invited to call her, opened the door as soon as the first knock hit the door. "Harry! So good to see you!" Harry and Arabella exchanged a hug, before Harry walked inside. It smelt pleasantly of freshly-baked biscuits and cats, a smell which some would find distasteful, but one which Harry adored. As he sit down, chatting away with Mrs. Figg and petting one of her cats, he heard a crinkling of parchment. Harry remembered about the letter, and quickly took it out. Mrs. Figg looked at the seal letter and smiled. "I got this today, which I thought was weird, because 1. I don't get letters, 2. It said my address was 'The Cupboard Under The Stairs,'  and 3. It came on a Sunday, and you know what uncle Vernon says, "No post on Sundays," chanted Arabella and Harry in unison.  "Open the letter," smiled Mrs. Figg, and Harry did.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

    Dear Mr Potter,

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

    Yours sincerely,

       Minerva McGonagall

    Deputy Headmistress

 

Harry gaped. "So, you got your Hogwarts letter then, Harry?" asked Arabella, with a knowing look in her eye. Harry gaped further. "H-W-What? Hold on. Magic is real? You know about magic? How do I know magic is real?" Arabella walked over to her fireplace, and took out some green powder. "Hogwarts, headmaster's office," Arabella stated clearly, and stepped into the fireplace, which started glowing green. Arabella vanished in a plume of fire. "Okay, that answers that question." Harry read the enclosed list of books.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

  
UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

  
Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

 

_MORE BOOKS,_ Harry's mind screamed. He smiled, as an old, white-bearded man stepped out of the fireplace. "Harry," the man said, his eyes twinkling wildly. "So nice to see you again." "Again?" Harry asked, his head spinning wildly.

 

 


	2. Diagon Alley and the Bookshop

"On Hallowe'en night, 1981, a man who called himself Lord Voldemort came to your house. He killed your father and mother. He attempted to kill you, as a baby, but you survived. The curse rebounded and gave you the scar on your forehead." Harry unconsciously touched his scar, continuing to listen, as he stared into those kind eyes. "Voldemort was vanquished. You are hailed as the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

Harry thought about this for a second. "I'm famous?" asked Harry. "Am I in books?" he gasped. Dumbledore chuckled. "Ravenclaw, I see. Minevra shall take you to get your books. Goodbye!" Dumbledore waved, before disappearing with a crack. "I did that once," Harry mentioned, "Just without the crack." Arabella looked mildly suprised. "I've never heard of a young wizard apparating before." "Maybe I didn't apparate, maybe I did something else." "I find that unlikely, Mr. Harry Potter," remarked a voice from the fireplace. Harry walked over and shook her hand. "You must be Professor McGonagall. Pleasure to meet you." Minerva shook Harry's hand, at first she tensed, but she soon relaxed. Minerva transformed into her Animagus form, a tabby cat with knowing green eyes. Harry smiled, a reaction that Minerva did not expect. Usually, muggleborn or raised students freaked out. Harry took the cat in his arms, and cradled it softly. "I always loved cats," remarked Harry, setting his professor on the ground to make herself human again. "How does that work?" Harry asked. "Can I do it? Is it learned or innate? Can you choose your form or is it predecided?" Minerva was slightly overwhelmed by the barrage of questions. "I'll buy you a book on it," Minerva remarked, as Harry got excited. She could practically hear Harry's mental scream of _BOOKS_! _Definitely Ravenclaw,_ Minerva decided. Minerva took Harry's arm, and they whisked away to the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry Potter!" someone shouted, and murmurs came from every nook and cranny of the bar. An old man came up to him, and shook his hand. "Harry Potter," he said, and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." _Oh yeah, I'm famous,_ Harry thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir," Harry smiled. Minerva took Harry to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry gaped.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had gained a lifetime's worth of gold, all of his required books, and triple the size of _un_ -required books or books for older years, a book on Animagi, historic Wizarding Families, more books, a cauldron, and he was about to go to get his robes fitted. As he entered, he spotted another first-year getting his robes fitted. With blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, he inclined his head slightly. Remembering his books on historic Wizarding families, he recognized the blond hair and blue eyes as belonging to one of the Malfoy Lordship. "Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." Minerva looked bemused, as he had devoured that book without once looking up and had managed to retain most of the information. Draco inclined his head in return. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr....?" "Potter," Harry replied. "Harry Potter." The Malfoy looked shell-shocked for a second, before returning to his Malfoy composure. "What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Malfoy asked, in way of conversation. "I should hope Ravenclaw, although I wouldn't mind Slytherin." Draco smiled. "All of my family have been Slytherin," Draco sniffed. Lord Malfoy entered, as Draco paid for his robes. "I shall hope to see you on the train, Mr. Potter." "And you," Harry replied.

 

* * *

 

 

After receiving his robes and wand, McGonagall asked him if he would like a pet to accompany him. Harry perked up. "I think I shall get a cat," Harry smiled. "Why not a Kneazle?" McGonagall asked. "I'm unaware of that animal," Harry responded. "They're like... more intelligent cats. Did you ever wonder why Arabella's cats seemed to understand you?" Harry hmmed. "I suppose I shall get a Kneazle then."

Harry arrived at the Magical Menagerie, and smiled at the row of Kneazle kittens. He saw one that seemed to catch his attention - milky white, with brown flecks on her legs and face, as well as her tail. "Shall I get you this one, then, Harry?" asked the shopkeep. "Yes, please," Harry smiled.  "10 Galleons, please." Harry forked over some coins and took the kitten in his arms. "I dub thee Coffee!" The Kneazle mewled, and rested into Harry's hand. Both smiled.

Harry heard the ringing of the shop bell, and looked to see a girl with long, mousy brown hair and slightly oversized front teeth looking in wonder. She dragged her obviously Muggle parents to the direction of Harry, looking at the half-Kneazles. "Mum! I really want this one! Please! Please!" "He's 15 Galleons," informed the shopkeep. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "You only charged me 10 Galleons! That's unfair!" The shopkeep paled, and nodded. Harry forked over the coins for the girl, smiling at her. Taking her half-Kneazle into her arms, the girl smiled. "My name's Hermione Granger." "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Hermione gawped. "You're in books!" "I was as suprised to find out as you," Harry laughed, and they started chatting away.


End file.
